Denial
by withlove-anonymous
Summary: Marco and Dylan, Sean and Ellie. Manny. What do they have in common?-Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Marco and Dylan have been dating for quite a while now. It has been 6months since Marco came out to his mom. He also came out to his dad and his dad seemed to be very understanding of the whole situation (to Marco's shock).

Dylan and Marco went to this new gay club that opened near Dylan's dorm. Marco loved to dance, but he didn't enjoy other men looking at Dylan.

"I don't really feel comfortable here Dylan."

"Alright, can we just go to the bar for two seconds? I so want a drink."

Marco and Dylan headed off to the bar where the bartender seemed to be very interested in Dylan. He made his point clear when the bartender slipped Dylan a piece of paper. It said his name, Lance, and his phone number. Marcos face became red with anger. Dylan noticed this and ordered another drink. When Lance gave him his second Jack Daniel, Dylan placed that slip of paper with, Lance's number on it, in the glass. Dylan smiled and walked away. They left the club and went into a small alley.

"Oh man! That was a laugh!"

"Hey, I love my man and I don't want some cheesy bimbo getting between that."

_Did Dylan just say he loved me?_

_Did I just say I loved Marco?_

"Okay, ive been feeling this way for a long time. I love you Marco!"

_Marco couldn't believe Dylan had just said that! He also loved Dylan back but didn't no how to tell him!_

"Well, I mean, I love you too! I have for a while now also but I didn't know how to tell you!"

Dylan simply smiled and kissed Marco. The kiss grew more passionate when Dylan felt Marcos tongue slide into Dylan's mouth. They continued playing tongue hockey until it started raining. They ran to Dylan's dorm.

"Dylan, its late. I had better be heading back home."

"Alright. Ill give you a lift."

Marco and Dylan were in front of Marcos house.

"Do you mind if I pass by after my hockey practice?"

"Sure, what time?"

"Um, maybe around 11ish?"

"Sure no problem. My mom and dad are leaving tomorrow morning for my cousins wedding. They said they'd be gone all week to help prepare for the wedding."

"Alright, see you then."

Marco and Dylan shared a kiss and Marco started heading inside.

MEANWHILE

"I better go shut the TV" Ellie mumbled to herself. She calmly entered the living room and pressed the large black button on the television set. As she brushed her vibrant red hair out of her eyes, she saw that the front door was swinging open. Ellie's mouth dropped open. She quickly turned around and examined the room; every inch of it. When she finally turned back around, she saw Sean with a heartwarming smile.

"Sean!" Ellie let out. She quickly ran over to him and gave him a loving hug. "Sean I've missed you so much!" single tears began rolling down the young girl's face. "It's been hell without you here…I—" she rubbed her face, "I couldn't have survived another heartbreaking day without you here by my side."

"Ellie, I've missed you too…I finally realized that my place IS HERE in Toronto with all of you guys." replied Sean. Ellie offered him a tender kiss, but Sean pulled away.

"Sean? What is it?" asked a concerned Ellie.

"Ellie…I…we…need to talk." responded Sean.

"Sure…let's sit on the couch." replied Ellie. As they both sat down, Ellie watched Sean's every move. He did not make any eye contact whatsoever with the girl. He took off his black hat and played with it in his hands for a few minutes.

"Sean I—" Ellie got cut off by Sean.

"Listen Ellie…" he rubbed his forehead and looked away. "I want you to know, what we had was real…"

"Of course it was real! We loved each other with all of our hearts!" Ellie interrupted. "And I'd love more than anything to pick up where we left off."

"I'm sorry Ellie, but it's not that simple."

"What are you saying?" Ellie said in a shocked tone.

"I'm saying…we can't be together anymore." Sean reached over to Ellie's hand. Ellie quickly pulled away.

"What do you mean we can't be together anymore! I thought what we had was real! Sean…fuck how can you be doing this to me?" Shouted Ellie, at this point numerous tears had been rolling down her face.

"Ellie…it's not you, it's me."

"Hmm, I think we all know what that line means…" Ellie picked herself off the couch and faced the wall wiping her tears away from her eyes.

"No, you don't understand…if you'll only let me explain!" Sean begged.

"Explain! Explain WHAT! That everything we've ever fucking done together was all a fucking lie! No…NO! This can't be happening!" Ellie gasped for air between her crying.

"Ellie, please stop…please let me explain…" Sean asked.

"No! Just please leave me alone! Get out of my life and go back wherever the fuck you've been for the past year!"

"I'M GAY!" Sean finally screamed out over Ellie's voice.

"What!" Ellie's mouth fell open.

"Ellie, I'm gay…" Sean wiped his eyes and let out a few sniffles.

"How…how can YOU be gay! You've had girlfriends…"

"I've been in denial my whole life…but now I've finally had time to think things over, and I've decided to be open."

"Why have the only guys I've ever had really strong feelings for turned out to be gay! Why is my life so unfair huh? Tell me fuck! Tell me!"

"Ellie, I don't know…I'm so sorry…I really am." Sean apologized.

"Just get out…please…I want to be alone for a while." Ellie demanded.

"Alright, bye Ellie, and I'm really sorry…for everything." Sean then left the house.

Ellie wiped her face and rubbed her arms. She then went into the bathroom and locked the door.

"How could he do this to me!" she began to cry once more. Ellie opened the medicine cabinet in search for Tylenol. When she finally spotted the bottle, she picked it up. As she opened it, the lid dropped onto the counter. As she was picking it up, something caught her eye. It was so shiny, so sleek, and so beautiful. It was the liberation that she was looking for.

Ellie gently picked up the sharp razor blade, put it by her wrist and looked into the mirror. "I hate you." she told her reflection. And with one swift movement, blood dripped onto the counter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sean wandered around the city since that fight with Ellie. He needed to clear his mind and walking seemed to always help. He decided to turn to the person he never thought he'd go to for help.

--Meanwhile- -

It was now 10:45am. Dylan would shortly be arriving. His parents had already left and they went through the usual lecture with him.

"_Do not answer the door unless you know who it is. Do not stay up too late. And most importantly, I want no boy sleeping here overnight. If I find out someone was over, we shall send you to a boarding school across the country. We trust you Marco!"_

Of course the boarding school part was just to freak him out. How could they know if someone slept over or not? They were gone for a week. He had the entire week to himself and no one would know anything he did; in the house that is. In the middle of his thoughts, the doorbell rang. Marco eagerly ran for the door expecting Dylan. When he opened the door, he saw someone else. Someone he hasn't talked to in quite a while. He was blonde alright, but no curls. It was Sean.

"Um, Sean? What are you doing here?"  
"Marco, can we talk?"  
"Um sure, I guess. Come in!" Marco figured it was about Ellie. Who would know Ellie better than Marco?  
"You see well, Ellie and I are broken up."

"Okay. You pop out of nowhere after so long and just break up with her?"

"Well there's more to it."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You see, I went to Wasaga Beach to get away from the Rick madness around me, but I also went to find myself."  
"Are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me?"  
"Yes. Marco, I'm gay."  
"Um.Oh.Uh-" Marco was in a state of shock.  
"Yes I know. Its strange and everything."  
"How?"  
"Well, I met this guy in Wasaga Beach and I started to have strange feelings for him. A GUY! I knew then and there I was gay and the past made sense now."  
"The past?You had gay feelings?"  
"Yes."  
"For wh-" Marco was interrupted by Sean lips up against his. Marco enjoyed this kiss and didn't bother to pull away. Sean was deeply into it also.

- - During all this- -

"Alright you guys, practice over!" Dylans hockey coach screamed out to the tired men.  
Dylan zoomed to the locker room, hopped into the shower and quickly got dressed. All the guys were looking at Dylan with bewilderment.  
"Dude, why the hurry?" one of Dylan's teammates asked.  
"My boyfriend has the house to himself to himself and I promised to be over at 11 but coach kept us on the ice longer. So im rushing. Im out. Bye!" Dylan stormed out of there before any of the guys could've said anything.  
Dylan pulled up at Marco's house and eagerly ran to the door. He took a deep breath and just waited about five minutes for him to cool off. He knocked on the door and waited for his gorgeous boyfriend to open it. He was a little confused and worried after he knocked a second time. He decided he'd just open the door for himself. He turned the knob and opened the door slightly. He then opened the door all the way and just stood there in the doorway shocked at the horrible sight he just saw. His boyfriend and…SEAN were making out right there. Of course they pulled away when they saw Dylan, but nobody was able to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

After many moments of silence and empty gazes, Marco got up from the couch and Sean put his head in his hands from embarassment.

"I can explain," Marco said standing there making hand gestures that showed how Marco didn't know where to start from.

"I'm waiting," Dylan stood there with his arms crossed and leg slightly turned. He tapped his foot.

_TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP_

Marco didn't know how to respond to this. He just cheated on his boyfriend. The man he loves. The man he wanted to always be with. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Finally, Dylan's tapping stopped. He just stared at Marco now. Looking into Marco's eyes full of dread, fear and shock.

"Well Sean broke up with Ellie because he's just became gay and didn't know who to turn to," Marco poured out looking at the mahogany wooden floors. He was just about to continue when Dylan cut in.

"So you comforted him?" Dylan asked with curiousity.

"YES! I didn't think you'd understand! I'm so glad you do," Marco said oblivious to Dylan's hint of sarcasm.

"So you comforted him by making out with him? Wow. That works sometimes," Dylan said getting into that stance of hatred and wanting to punch out Marco.

"He kissed me Dylan! It meant nothing!" Marco pleaded.

"Now that...I DON'T BELIEVE!" Dylan said with much anger,"I hate to do this since we had so much...but we're over Marco. Go back to making out with this loser."

With that said, Dylan just left leaving Marco stunned and Sean ashamed of what he caused.

---------------------------------SCENE CHANGE---------------------------------------------------

Dylan walked out of the house more proud than sad. He was more upset than sad actually. He was just walking aimlessly when he was Manny walking in the opposite direction. She was wearing a white skirt to her knees with a pink top that went just over her belly button. Her hair was pretty much in a pony-tail and kind of messy. She was reading a book. Dylan heard so much about this supposable slut from his sister. He didn't see it.

_She looks really hot. I don't see why my sister hates her so much. She seems alright. And she does look amazing. And she's reading my favorite book! Angels and demons. What could be so bad?_

Dylan stopped and said hi to her.She seemed startled and very confused on why Paige's older brother would be talking to her.

"Hi Dylan! How are you?" She answered sweetly.

"I'm alright i guess" he shrugged.

"What's the matter?" she asked concerned.

"Well I caught Marco cheating on me with another guy," he said with anger.  
"Ouch. I'm sorry to hear. Is there anything I can do?" she asked putting her hand on his back. He liked the touch.

_I'm supposed to be into guys. Not girls. GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS MANNY! Oh no!_

"Um...Maybe you can come over to my house to talk?" he asked expectantly.

"I would but um..." she said drifting off.  
"Oh don't worry about Paige! She and my parents are leaving soon for Montreal. They have to go do something for Paige," he stated.  
"Alright, then sure i'll come to talk," she smiled and they headed for Dylan's house.

They spoke for a while in Dylan's room. Manny told Dylan all about the Craig phase and how she felt when she got pregnant, and she also told him about the neverending feud between her and Paige. He listened to every word. Whenever she would speak, it felt like nothing was around him. Dylan was starting to believe how unrealistic this was. He just broke up with Marco! Maybe he didn't love Marco after all? Maybe he didn't love guys after all? He was so confused.

"Well i should be going...It's 5:00! I'll see you around Dylan. I really enjoyed this talk. We should get together more often," she stood up and waited for Dylan to walk her out.

Dylan stood up also. They gazed into eachother's eyes. Dylan didn't feel like this with Marco. It was a different feeling. It was a free-ing feeling. Dylan leaned down and softly kissed Manny's lips. Manny didn't back away. They pulled apart and Manny was blushing.

_Now this is a feeling i have never felt with Craig!_

_-Now this is a feeling i have never felt with Marco!_

_I really want to see him again! But does he wanna see me?_

_-I really want to get to know her._

"How about tomorrow we go to The Dot over supper?" he asked blushing.

Manny giggled and nodded.

Dylan walked her out and once he closed the door, he leaned on it with a sigh.

"This is the best worst day of my life."


	4. authors note

Hey everyone.

Making Dylan straight with Manny was strange.

Yes it was.

But you see, everyone writes how Marco is the baby and that Dylan is more superior...Well i wanted to burn that.

Dylan being straight will cause major drama for Marco...you'll see.

And the reason i picked Manny, was because it wasn't expected.

Oh well.

I'll continue writing soon.


	5. Chapter 4

Marco just shut the door. He was speechless. He felt no emotion.

He went on over to Sean. Sean was still in shock witnessing the horrible scene. He didn't know what to tell Marco.

Marco sat right next to Sean on the white leather couches that had sunk once he sat down. He just stared straight ahead. He had no thoughts going through his head.

He turned around to Sean, who was just staring at the confused boy. Marco smiled a very sly smile. Sean was a bit scared, but amused.

Marco leaned in closer and just kissed Sean's lips. A very soft kiss. As though he was scared to go any closer. Marco positioned himself on his knees. He sat on his feet and just stared at Sean. Sean looked away. He didn't know what was going on. Marco put his hand under his chin and turned his head ever so gently. Marco then planted a very furious kiss on Sean. Sean pulled away and got up.

"Did it not just occur to you Dylan, your love, just caught you cheating on him?"

"Of course, and i'm hurt. Really, i am. But you're here."

Sean didn't know what Marco meant by that comment. Was he going to kiss him just because he was a toy to him? Or did he actually want to? Marco obviously saw Sean was thinking something. He got up and walked over to Sean, who now had his back to Marco. Marco put his hand on Sean's shoulder. Sean placed his hand over Marco's. Sean turned around, confused as ever. However, he couldn't deny the strong feelings for Marco.

Sean kissed Marco in a very meaningful matter. Marco, still kissing Sean, started to back up towards the couch. He got on his back, on the couch, with Sean right on top of him.

Next thing Sean knew, he and Marco, both, had their tops off and were reaching for the belt buckles. However, Sean wasn't ready. Marco wasn't about to give up. He was very confused and just needed something to place him back on track. Sean didn't give up either.

Marco eventually gave in. With a make-out session, he started having feelings for Sean. They may not be strong ones, but feelings nonetheless.


	6. Chapter 5

Dylan's P.O.V

_How could this have happened!? Marco said I was his life. ME, NOT SEAN! It's just some stupid fling, it has to be! Kill me. Please. I can't talk to Paige about this; she'll be all stupid and tell me to get Marco back. Marco is going to come begging for me back, not me to him. My parents? HA FORGET THAT. I know who._

BZZZZZZZ. Dylan buzzed apartment 26.

"Hello?" said the bubbly voice,

"Manny, it's me… Dylan. I really need to talk," Dylan responded somewhat hesitant, but glad he heard her voice.

"Hey! Sure, my parents aren't here for now. They'll only be back in like 2-3 hours. Come on up," she finished and buzzed the door open.

As Dylan walked up the two sets of stairs, he thought to himself about how Manny was so easy to talk to. She wasn't entirely what he portrayed her to be. It's incredible how looks can be deceiving.

He knocked three times and saw the doorknob turning. Manny opened the door with a great big smile. Her hair was down and her newly placed bangs placed to the side. She was in a green tank top and pink pajama bottoms. Her hair wasn't as straight as usual, but a bit puffier. Shows she wasn't expecting anyone. She looked good none-the-less.

"Come on in," she said and pushed him in.

"I'm sorry to come on such short notice, I just…I just needed to talk," he said with a fake smile that turned the other way around once he said the last word.

Manny was getting even more concerned right now. She grabbed his hand and ushered him to her room. She made him sit on her small chair and she sat at the edge of the bed. Dylan just looked down.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to," Manny comforted.

"No. Well see I decided to show up to Marco's house earlier, to surprise him. His parents are out of town so I was going to stay over for a bit. And when I got there, he was…he was with Sean," Dylan told her looking straight into her dark brown eyes. A familiar aroma swept the air. _Vanilla _he thought. Marco would always spray that in his room. Marco knew how much it drove him crazy. Dylan absolutely loved that smell, and now Manny was wearing it.

"So. Sean's his friend and is dating Ellie," I don't get why that would…Her face suddenly comprehended what Dylan meant. "OHHHHH! I'm so sorry Dylan! Maybe you just caught them at a bad time? Maybe Sean forced Marco?"

"Doubt it. I love him so much, but sometimes I think I should maybe play the field. You know?"

"I get what you're saying. How about we do something together to distract you?" Manny suggested. "How about we watch some TV, and just chill?"

Dylan nodded his head and decided it would be best to be distracted. He moved his way over to the bed and laid his stomach down on the purple comforter. His hands in his face. Manny couldn't help but watch as he walked.

_GOD! Is he a hottie or what? _She thought to herself. She switched on the TV and started flipping through the channels. She found the movie "Party Monster" and kept it on.

"Hope you don't mind, I adore this movie!" She said. Dylan smiled and nodded. They shared a small moment where they spent a good two minutes in complete silence looking at each other in the eyes.

Dylan couldn't take it anymore. He spun a very stunned Manny over on her back and just started kissing her. She responded by reversing the roles and she was on top of him.

A very heated make-out session began. Manny thought she was just the rebound girl, but he didn't go any further. He respected her, which not many guys have done before. He stopped kissing her and just hugged her. That's all he wanted. To hold her. And that's all she wanted, to be held. They both needed comforting. And Manny finally found someone she could possibly depend on and not be disappointed. She didn't get her hopes up though. Every time she did, they would be crushed. She never thought to what could be. Last time she did, she ended up signing herself up for a boob job. Forget that.

Dylan felt warm. He felt happy. He felt less empty. As though maybe it was supposed to happen. They didn't know what was going on, but they did know they liked it.


	7. Chapter 6

Dylan awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door frantically.

_BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG_

He jumped up in shock and ran to his apartment door.

_BANGBANGBANG_

There he was; His brown, curly hair, and his eyes red and filled with fear. Marco was just standing there.

**The Confrontation**

Dylan played this moment over and over in his mind. The vulnerability in Marco's eyes diminished the rage in Dylan's heart. Dylan didn't know how to really feel. Tears formed in Marco's eyes and come trickled down his cheeks. One dropped onto the floor.

_Drip_

They sat on Dylan's cream-colored sofas. Marco tried to grab Dylan's hand, but Dylan pulled away.

"Please stop it, Marco," Dylan said with a sigh.

"Dylan you have to understand something. I really like Sean now, but I still love you," Marco blurted.

"Okay…but you like Sean, so how to I know it won't happen again, Marco?"

"It just won't Dylan, I promise."

"Well it's a bit late now Marco."

"Dylan, what are you talking about?"

"I like someone else…"

"Who?"

"A girl"

"…oh"

"Yeah, and she's comforted me this passed few days when you were busy with Sean."

Marco didn't know how to react. His love was now into a girl.

"_How could this have happened? Dylan said he always knew he was gay, so now a girl?"_

"I like Manny, Marco" Dylan said quickly and frank.

Marco didn't know how to react whatsoever. He just got up and walked to the bathroom. Dylan sat on the couch for a bit and then followed Marco to see if he was alright.

"Marco, come out. Look, it's for the best. This situation helped me realize that I can still have someone else out there," Dylan said with his back against the door. However, there was no reply. In fact, all he heard were sobs.

"Please stop crying, Marco. I'm coming inside," Dylan said firmly and banged open the door after realizing Marco isn't an idiot and obviously locked the door. However, Dylan wished he hadn't opened the door. Dylan's razor was in Marco's hands.

"I'm sorry, Dylan," Marco finally spoke through broken sobs.

"Marco don't do anything stupid, please don't," Dylan exclaimed starting to tear up himself. He walked over to Marco and took the razor. Marco just watched him do it and hugged him. Dylan held Marco tight.

"Look, it's probably better for us to try and see other people," Dylan whispered softly.

"That's an easy thing to say, Dylan, but even though I have a small attraction to Sean, that doesn't mean I'll jump the bullet," Marco said still crying.

"Just let me have my freedom for a bit, okay? Just some time to get away and try something different."

"I love you, Dylan, and that's the only reason why I'm going to sacrifice my happiness," Marco whispered, and broke free of Dylan's arms and walked out of the apartment.

Dylan sighed.

_**"I hope this wasn't some mistake."**_


	8. Chapter 7

-1I didn't know what to do anymore.

I took the razor;

But couldn't cut.

I was too chicken to harm myself.

Besides, if i did cut, Dylan would hate me forever.

Dylan.

We had promised each other forever.

What happened?

I cheated.

How could i cheat?

After what Dylan did to me.

After how i felt when I caught Dylan.

I knew exactly how Dylan felt.

Sean was nothing.

Sean is nothing.

I hasn't even spoken to him since!

Manny?

WHY MANNY?

Of all people, her.

I mean, is this payback?

I don't know anymore.

Why can't I reverse time?

Time.

That's all I need, time.

I'll do this.

I'll get Dylan back.

At all costs…


	9. Chapter 8

-1Marco wanted Dylan back. No doubt about that. However, how was he going to? He didn't have any ideas except to basically kill Manny, but that was just too drastic. Or was it? He didn't know anymore. His way of determining right and wrong was completely one and couldn't tell the difference anymore. He started thinking of little acts to do for the meantime, and use killing as his last option.

Marco called Paige, but she wasn't answering. He then got frustrated after his fourth attempt and ended up walking to Paige and Dylan's home.

One thing Dylan had forgotten was that Marco had a key to Dylan's house. Paige had made a copy for him when they left on vacation to check up on things and go in if necessary.

He pulled out the bronze key out from his track pants pocket, looked around the neighbourhood to see if anyone was watching him, and quickly opened the door. He then shut the door. It was very quiet. Thank God because Marco completely forgot to think about Paige and Dylan's parents. Talk about an idiotic move. He only had a short time.

Marco went up the stairs to Dylan's room. His hand was on the wooden railing the entire time for he was getting dizzy with every step he took. He just broke into his ex's house, how could he not? He walked down a narrow hallway and stopped at the familiar white door. He put his hand on the plastic handle and opened the door quietly.

As he opened the door, he heard something coming from downstairs; He heard footsteps, and then a door closing. He waited a few moments, and then heard the shower running.

"Oh shit!" Marco cursed under his breath. What if it was Dylan's father, mother or even Paige? He then quickly went into Dylan's room and sat on the bed. He remembered lying on this bed with Dylan, their legs intertwined, along with their fingers. Stealing kisses every once in a while.

"How could I have been so stupid?" he whispered to himself. He then took off his shirt revealing a hairless chest and some showing of abs. He took off his shoes and socks, then followed by his pants and boxers. He looked at his naked self. He hated himself for his shameful act. He then slipped under the covers and took a deep breath. Meanwhile, the shower was still running.

With every minute that went by, Marco's nervousness eventually faded. Almost like water disappearing through the drain of a shower.


	10. Author's note

-1Sorry for the slowness in updates. You know how it is as a writer, I'm sure. You get creative outbursts at random moments. Mine come every once and a while, but it keeps coming, so don't worry. Thank you to my faithful fans who have put up with the delays!!!

With love,

Anonymous

3


	11. Well

Well I haven't gotten any new comments on my story, so maybe I'll just stop writing it.

I don't know. Someone has to convince me not to. So yes.


	12. Chapter 9

-"What are you doing here, Marco?"

Marco's eyes finally opened with the sound of the voice.

-"Marco, I said what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Michaelchuck, I'm so sorry. I thought Dylan was home and just ignoring me. I needed to speak to him"

-"I heard about what happened, Marco. Paige seems to know everything about everyone, actually."

"That's Paige. I don't know why I cheated on Dylan, Sir. It just happened and I regret it every hour of the day. I don't know what to do."

-"Dylan is confused too. I don't think he really loves Manny."

"Then why is he seeing her?"

-"I think he's just going for a rebound. I was young once too, you know?"

"So I shouldn't give up?"

-"No, I don't think so."

Marco walked out of the Michaelchuck house and quickly put on his hood for it was pouring cats and dogs. He walked down the street aimlessly, thinking about what to do next. His next move was going to be drastic, but it had to be done.

He whipped out his cell phone and dialed a 10-digit number.

"Hey, I need to talk to you."

He walked down to the directed place and was so determined to get things back on track. Thank god it was summer, or else he would be stuck at Degrassi for another year how bad he would've failed.

He rang the doorbell and he saw a shadowy figure, through the window, approaching the door.

"Hey there, Marco! Come on in!"


	13. Chapter 10

Marco examined the figures physique; their dark hair, their slender body, their brown eyes, and their vulnerable stance

Marco examined the figures physique; their dark hair, their slender body, their brown eyes, and their vulnerable stance. It almost felt like he was looking into a mirror, but of the opposite sex. He couldn't believe Manny was standing right in front of him acting as friendly as can be. Was it from guilt? Was it from an overcoming sense of power she has over him? He didn't know. He was going to sure as hell find out, though. He wasn't going to give up. He knew how stupid he was being about to cut. How could he have done that? He wasn't that type, the scared and confused type. He was confident and always an overachiever. He always went the extra mile to get what he wanted. He wanted Dylan, at any cost.

"Hey Manny! Can we talk?" he asked sternly.

"Sure, come in," she responded.

He was brought to her bedroom. White walls and a purple comforter was the first thing he saw. When he walked in, he smelled a familiar aroma; vanilla. He always wore vanilla and Dylan absolutely loved it. Marco began thinking that Manny was just like him and that's why Dylan was after her. Should he break it to her? Or just shut up?

"Look, I know you've been seeing Dylan these past days, and I just wanted to let you know that I don't like it," Marco just spluttered out.

"Excuse me? You cheated on him, Marco. He broke up with you and he has the right to do what he wants with whomever," she snapped back.

"I'm trying to get Dylan back and-"

"Well that isn't going to happen. Dylan and I created a small something and I don't plan on just stopping there. I want to make it into something bigger," she interrupted.

"Would you just listen to me?" Marco said angered, "I love Dylan. He and I shared everything. What happened with Sean was a moment of weakness and a stupid passion that should've never happened. I want my baby back, and I'm going to do what I can to get him, fuck."

"I'm sorry, Marco. Fuck off because I'm not letting him go."

"Do you hear yourself? Dylan and I have shared 3 years together! You shared not even 3 days! And all you probably did was make out. How much passion can you get from fucking making out Manny? None, because if that was the case, Sean and I would have something."

"You fucking cheated on him!" Manny stood up from her bed with her eyes glaring at Marco.

"And he's cheated on me!"

"Well you were the idiot that took him back, not me!"

"You're being an idiot by going out with a guy that is just going out with you because you are just like me! Smell my wrists, vanilla. We both love to dress well. We both play around with our hairstyles. We both love to be crazy and laugh. We both get really fucking hurt, but bounce back!"

Manny's eyes changed from a glare, to an emptiness Marco didn't quite understand. Did she understand that Dylan didn't really love her? Was she having an epiphany of some sort?

"Dylan and I have something regardless of what you try to do, Marco."

"If you really believe that strongly of it, I would really love to know why."

"In that exact spot you're sitting in, Dylan and I kissed so passionately you would feel it. In that same spot he held me like no other guy has ever done. In that spot, he connected with the Manny that no one else knows because I have a bad reputation."

Marco saw how strongly she felt for Dylan the second she said that. Dylan has an embrace that could make you feel secure in any moment or situation. His arms produce warmth that you never want to leave, because if you do, it's all different, and so real. His touch sends you into another dimension of love. His kiss sends shivers throughout your body and creates a weakness in you that only he can get rid of. Marco knew just what Manny was talking about and he missed it.

Marco got up slowly, as though he might've passed out if he got up too quickly. He got closer to Manny and just stared at her, or more, right through her. She was weak and Dylan was becoming her strength. He simply turned around, and walked away leaving Manny in complete shock.

Marco walked out of the house and welcomed the blazing sun, as though something good happened. Marco finally realized what he had to do. He had to get to Dylan again.


	14. Chapter 11

Everyone in the apartment building had an earful from that afternoon. The yelling, the door slamming, the thumping, and the moaning caused an entire group of people to crowd around Manny's apartment door.

Three Hours Earlier

Manny slammed her bedroom door in such frustration that she managed to make a framed glass photo fall from its place on the wall. She couldn't believe how gutsy Marco had been to show up at her place. As though it wasn't enough for him to cheat on Dylan, someone who her feelings are growing for, but Marco actually showed up and questioned her lust. It's only been a week, but for Manny, it's been longer than that. Never did Manny think she could fall so hard, so fast. It just doesn't make any sense and it just never happens, unless you're some hopeless romantic that falls for anyone you meet. Manny began to cry out of anger and a build up of emotions from previous relationships. She was scared. Craig, Spinner, and now maybe even Dylan might hurt her. What Dylan and Marco had was so strong that she was scared Dylan would go back to Marco.

Manny's cell phone then rang, and expecting it to be Dylan, she pounced on it. Instead, it was her mother. Her mother and father were on vacation in the Philippines to visit a sick relative. They began to trust her daughter after breaking up with Craig. They figured she was so heartbroken that she wouldn't want to date for a while. Parents can be so gullible. Her mother just called to check on her and wondered how everything was going. Manny disguised her voice to make sure her mother didn't know she was crying.

Manny decided to lie down for a bit. She heard a small thump, and woke up, quite abruptly. She heard some more thumping coming from the entrance. She stood up and grabbed her bedside lamp, just in case. She opened her door slightly and looked to see what was there. However, the lamp wasn't needed. The image was so incredibly funny; she fell to the floor along with the lamp. Dylan had managed to get in the apartment, but a small piece of his leather jacket didn't make it along with him. The door was completely jammed with his sleeve caught inside it. Dylan heard Manny's laughing and looked over at her door.

"Glad you find this situation so humorous, now can you please help me?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just…hang on a second," Manny went into her room, grabbed her phone, and quickly took a picture with her camera phone. Dylan just looked at her in complete shock that she'd rather get a picture than help him, but he was only joking. She made her way over to Dylan and began to pull. Both of them counted to three, and gave one large tug.

"One…two…three!" And they pulled freeing Dylan's sleeve from the door along with their bodies falling to the ground with Dylan on top of Manny.

They were so close; they felt the heat from their heavy panting on each others lips. Their eyes were locked, focused and full of desire. Dylan lowered himself, and kissed her longing lips. They commenced into a desirable make out session that people across the town could've felt their passion. Dylan's hands started to make their way up her shirt and with much ease, pulled the shirt over her head and onto the floor. They flipped over so that Manny could pull of Dylan's shirt and get on top of him. Next item up for grabs, the pants. Not with as much ease as the shirts, but eventually came off with as much eagerness as a kid going to school for the first time. Their lips had not parted for more than a few seconds before crashing back onto each other. Dylan's erection grew as hard as Manny's want for Dylan to be inside of her. Manny got up and led the way to her bedroom for more comfort. Manny then lay on her back on her soft bed using her elbows for support. Dylan walked in and looked at her from head to tow hungrily wanting to connect to it. He made his way slowly as Manny watched his naked body. He got on top of her and slowly entered her. Manny sighed in relief as Dylan moaned. The moans kept going and going and turning into screams at times. Their pace was kept steadily until the end, where Dylan went faster to increase the pleasure and finally spill together.

They both screamed and collided on the bed. Another thump was heard as they collided. Manny then turned to Dylan on her side.

"I love you," Manny told Dylan, her eyes looking with such intense passion. Dylan was shocked. He looked down. How could he possible love her so soon? Dylan didn't love her back.

"Manny…I…I'm sorry. It's just too soon for me," he responded with such worry in his face. Manny stayed still for a few seconds. She then turned over. Not a peep was heard. She was just staring at the wall in front of her. Dylan got up, and made his way over to get his clothes.

"Yeah! Just leave me here like everyone else did!" she yelled over at him. Dylan, who was putting on his jeans, was in complete shock.

"Excuse me? You knew I just got out of a relationship with Marco and you go to tell me that? You think I'm not confused?" he responded with his eyebrows so close together in anger, you'd think he had a unibrow.

"He came to see me today. You're so called love. He wants you back," she responded with coldness. Dylan, as much as Marco hurt him, still loved him. He hated him, but loved him so much. Why would someone cheat on someone they love so much? Why would Marco do such a thing so terrible? Dylan finally realized he needed to have another confrontation with Marco, and this time, one that would settle it all.


	15. Chapter 12

"What do I do?" Marco thought to himself. I wandered aimlessly after his talk with Manny. He knew where he had to go, just did not know how to face it.

He rang the buzzer to an apartment he had only been to once. He felt so cold, and so unsure of himself. It was the first time he did something spontaneous and so reckless. That was always Dylan's job. They were complete opposites of each other and that is what made their relationship complete. What if there was more, though? Marco knew he loved Dylan, and that Dylan loved him in return. However, how did he really know? How did Marco really know their love was pure? They cannot seem to confront each other and really face their problems. How will they ever survive the future? When will it become clear?

"Hey, Marco. I've been waiting for you to come," came the familiar voice of Sean Cameron.

"Look Sean, I just came to tell you that maybe what we did was right. I may want Dylan back, but I would never know how badly I really love him if I didn't have this…experiment," Marco blurted out cutting to the chase. He was still standing in Sean's doorway. He did not want to enter, but he did not want to leave. There was something cozy about Sean Cameron, himself. He did not care what people thought of him, he does what he wants, and he is reckless. He is exactly like Dylan. Marco just stared at Sean's reaction. He could not read it. Unlike Dylan, Sean was not an open book. Maybe there was some difference.

"MARCO!" Sean and Marco both turned around to see the image of a man running towards them, his hair messy, and his shirt all sweaty.

"God he looks hot," Marco thought. Dylan ran towards the two men with a look of desperation in his eyes. Was this the next step for their relationship? Was this a test of faith and love? Was this all a dream? Marco and Dylan's mind were racing a mile a minute.

"Marco, I understand why you cheated on me. I did the same thing to you and I understand where you are coming from. You forgave me after I broke your heart. I admire your courage, and the risk you took. We seem to always make it through everything. Marco, I want you back so bad, but I am afraid it would be unfair to you. I have had relationships Marco. I know what it is like to like someone, I know what it is like to care about someone, and I know what it is like to love someone. But you, Marco, you have only had me. I forgive you for cheating on me," Dylan said so softly. It was like a scene out of a movie. His eyes welling up with tears, his panting, his grabbing my hands with passion and force.

Sean was in complete shock of what he just witnessed. He has never seen such love so strong up close. He saw the sparks between the both of them. He just did not understand what Dylan was getting at.

"Dylan, I want to be with you so bad, but I don't know if it's really real. I do not know if it is just comfort with you that I am mistaken. Dylan, I love you. I love everything about you, but you are right. It's time," Marco said holding back his tears until the end. Dylan began crying as well. Sean shut the door right at the beginning of Marco's response. He could not deal with watching Marco love someone else.

So there they were, two men, just holding each other's hands crying tears of love, sadness, and fear. What was next? Dylan let go of Marco's hands.

Cliffy. Don't you love me?


	16. Chapter 13

Dylan finally freed himself of Marco's tight grasp. They both wanted each other, but Marco needed to know if his love was true. Marco barely had any other relationships, except for Ellie, if you can call that a relationship. Dylan had dates before, and Dylan had experience, but Marco lacked it.

Dylan walked away from Marco with his hands in his blue jeans and his head hanging low. The only thoughts that were going through his head were his loss, and how he would deal with it. Dylan knew he wasn't straight. Being with Manny was a weak moment, almost like an experiment. For Dylan, experimenting with straight girls was like guys experimenting with other guys. For as long as Dylan can remember, he was gay.

Marco turned around to see Sean. He had almost forgot where he was. Sean was completely caught off guard and didn't know how to deal with all this emotion. He didn't even know how to deal with being gay. It was all so new to him, and Marco had the upper hand.

"So, can I come in?" Asked Marco. Instead of a verbal response, Sean simply moved his hand from the door, and took two steps back to allow Marco to walk in. Sean looked like a scared puppy, like Marco was going to beat him. He couldn't understand why, though.

"Look, I'm just a little freaked out with now," Sean started," I just came out as gay and in one day, all this drama happens." Sean looked at his watch and saw it was 8:00pm. He was emotionally withdrawn and therefore exhausted.

"Maybe we should just watch some TV or something to take our mind off all of this," Marco explained, " I think we both need anything to stop thinking about the day."

The men sat on the couch and even before they can get into a show, fell asleep.

Dylan's night wasn't as calm. He somehow made his way to his home. His legs were doing the directing for his mind was in another world. Dylan was heartbroken and nothing could repair it. Not only was he heartbroken, but also he just wanted Marco back. Dylan walked right past Paige who demanded to know why he was seen with Manny and slammed his bedroom door behind him. He lifted his head, after a half hour of walking, and his sadness turned to rage. He picked up his blankets and pillows and forcefully threw it across the room; he opened his drawers releasing them from their hinges and threw them across the room creating an indentation in his green walls. When that wasn't enough, he walked up to his wall, and slammed his fist right through the drywall. That's when Dylan broke down. His face was red with rage, his blood was pumping through his veins, and the tears were streaming from those baby blue eyes. Dylan then got onto his mattress, stripped of the sheets and comfort of a duvet, and established himself into the fetus position, and drifted off to sleep. The anger, however, never subsiding from his blood, or his dreams.

Marco awoke in the middle of the night to realize it was 2:00am. He turned next to him and saw Sean was dead asleep, mouth open, and only the noise of his snoring was heard. How the TV shut off, he doesn't know. Marco then realized what had happened; he and Dylan were broken up. It was at this exact moment that Marco realized he did not need another relationship to define if their love was true, just realizing Dylan was no longer a part of his life was enough to shake the thought inside of him. Marco glanced, once again, at Sean. Sean was new to this, and maybe wasn't even sure what he was getting into. Marco knows he's gay and knows he's madly in love with Dylan. Why did Marco jeopardize this? This time, he was going to change things around…

"I just hope Dylan will take me back," Marco thought.

Dylan awoke at 3:00am to a noise from his window. He grabbed his titanium hockey stick from under his bed, and proceeded to the window. Before swinging at the person that was standing at his window, he saw those chocolate brown eyes.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Face." Dylan said slowly, but fiercely.


End file.
